1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure and associated method to wire an electrical device to a substrate.
2. Related Art
Typical electrical structures comprising electrical devices are limited in the amount of I/O connections that may be run from the electrical device to external connections on a substrate. Therefore any apparatus and method to allow more I/O connections to be run from an electrical device to external connections on a substrate would be welcome by the industry.
The present invention provides an electrical structure, comprising:
contact pads on a surface of a substrate, wherein the contact pads are adapted to couple signal, power, and ground connections for an electrical device to a plurality of conductive wires on the substrate, wherein the contact pads are formed in single lines along radial edges of sectors on the substrate, wherein each sector comprises a predetermined angle between the radial edges of each of said sectors, wherein the sectors collectively form a circular area, and wherein the contact pads comprise signal, power, and ground connections located at predetermined positions on the single lines along the radial edges of each of said sectors.
The present invention provides an electrical structure, comprising:
first contact pads on a surface of a substrate, wherein the first contact pads are adapted to couple signal, power, and ground connections for an electrical device to a first plurality of conductive wires on the substrate, wherein the first contact pads are formed in single lines along radial edges of sectors on the substrate, wherein each of the sectors comprise a predetermined angle between the radial edges of each of said sectors, wherein the sectors collectively form a quadrant in each corner of said substrate, and wherein the first contact pads comprise said signal, power, and ground connections located at predetermined positions on the single lines along the radial edges of the sectors within each quadrant; and
second contact pads on the surface of a substrate, wherein the second contact pads are adapted to couple signal, power, and ground connections for said electrical device to a second plurality of conductive wires on the substrate, wherein the second contacts pads are spaced apart a first predetermined distance in a first direction, wherein the second contact pads are spaced apart a second predetermined distance in a second direction, wherein first predetermined distance is different from said second predetermined distance, wherein the first direction is perpendicular to the second direction, and wherein the first and second contact pads are located on different areas on the substrate.
The present invention provides a method for forming an electrical structure, comprising:
forming contact pads on a surface of a substrate, wherein the contact pads are adapted to couple signal, power, and ground connections for an electrical device to a plurality of conductive wires on the substrate, wherein the contact pads are formed in single lines along radial edges of sectors on the substrate, wherein each sector comprises a predetermined angle between the radial edges of each of said sectors, wherein the sectors collectively form a circular area, and wherein the contact pads comprise signal, power, and ground connections located at predetermined positions on the single lines along the radial edges of each of said sectors.